mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Munchkins Mob
The Munchkins Mob '''was formed by wild meerkats led by Mimie and Tony. After the lost of the dominant male, Ragga Muffin joined the group and took dominance. Mimi was the first dominance female till she died and her daughter Mittens became the new dominant female. Another Whisker male named Mitch joined the group and became the dominant male. Dominant Pair When the group first followed Mimie and Tony were the dominant pair. After Tony died, Lewis became the dominant male for a few months till he left the group and a Whisker male named Ragga Muffin joined the group and became the dominant male. Members The Munckins have 15 members as of September 2005. Mimie (XMKF001) '''Dominant Female Ragga Muffin (VWM061) Dominant Male Maple (VMKF010) May (XMKF013) Mittens (XMKF015) Fran (VMKF018) Meggie (VMKF021) VMKM022 VMKM023 VMKF024 VMKF025 VMKP027 VMKP028 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Munckins. Mimie (XMKF001) Tony (VMKM002) Socks (VMKM003) Johnny (VMKM004) Halie (VMKF005) Netosha (VMKF006) Skybree (VMKF007) Sue (VMKF008) Benton (VMKM009) Maple (VMKF010) Gamie (VMKF011) Lewis (VMKM012) May (XMKF013) Matt (XMKM014) Mittens (XMKF015) Chuck (VMKM016) Jose VMKM017) Fran (VMKF018) Hammalton (VMKM019) Beast (VMKM020) Meggie (VMKF021) VMKM022 VMKM023 VMKF024 VMKF025 VMKP026 VMKP027 VMKP028 Ragga Muffin (VWM061) Mitch (VWM074) Max (XMKM017) Marisa (XMKF018) Martin (XMKM019) Mara (XMKF020) History November 2002: Munchkins was founded. There were 12 members, three were pups. Dominant pair unknown. December 2002: Two males went roving. Janaury 2003: '''One female was pregnant. '''Febaury 2003: '''One female lost her litter. One encounter with Elves. '''March 2003: '''Two encounters with Winx. '''April 2003: Mimi was pregnant and disocvered to be the dominant female. May 2003: Mimi gave birth to Matt, Meggie and Mittens. June 2003: '''Two encounter with Elves. '''July 2003: Tony was discovered to be the dominant male. August 2003: '''Socksand Jon-Jon went roving. '''September 2003: '''Halie aborted. Socks, Jon-Jon and Benton went roving. Two encounters with Elves. '''October 2003: '''Mimie was pregnant. Halie, Netosha, Skybree and Sue were evicted. '''November 2003: '''Mime gave birth to Chuck, Jose and Fran. '''December 2003: '''Sue was pregnant. Socks, Jon-Jon, Benton and Lewis went roving. '''Janaury 2004: Sue lost her litter. Mimie was pregnant again. Halie, Netosha, Skybreeze, Sue, Maple and Gamie were evicted. February 2004: '''Mimie gave birth to Hammalton, Beast and Meggie. Halie, Netosha, Skybreeze, Sue and Gamie were evicted and Last Seen. '''March 2004: '''Maple was pregnant. Socks, Jon-Jon, Benton and Lewis went roving. '''April 2004: '''Maple lost her litter. Jon-Jon was Last Seen. Two encounters with Elves. '''May 2004: '''Mimie aborted. Maple was evicted. Socks, Benton, Lewis and Matt went roving. '''June 2004: '''Socks, Benton and Lewis went roving. '''July 2004: '''Sonic, Hamster and Bomber Man appeared. '''August 2004: '''Socks, Benton, Lewis and Matt went roving. '''September 2004: May was pregnant. Socks and Benton were Last Seen. October 2004: May lost her litter, Maple was pregnant. Lewis and Matt went roving. November 2004: Maple aborted. Lewis, Matt and Chuck went roving. December 2004: '''Mimie was pregnant. Maple, Meggie and May were evicted. Tony died. Lewis became the dominant male. '''Janaury 2005: Mimie gave birth to VMKM022, VMKM023, VMKF024 and VMKF025. Maple aborted her litter. February 2005: Lewis, Matt, Chuck and Jose went roving. March 2005: One encounte wtih Elves. April 2005: Lewis, Matt, Chuck, Jose, Hammalton and Beast went roving. May 2005: '''Ragga Muffin joined the group and became the dominant male. '''June 2005: '''Lewis, Matt, Chuck, Jose, Hammalton and Beast went roving. '''July 2005: '''Lewis, Matt, Chuck, Jose, Hammalton and Beast left the group. '''August 2005: '''Mimie gave birth to VMKP026, VMKP027 and VMKP028. '''September 2005: VMKP026 was predated. April 2006: Mimie gave birth to three pups. May 2006: Mimie was predated. Ragga Muffin lost domiance to Mitch. June 2006: Mitten took dominance. She was pregnant. '''July 2006: '''Mittens gave birth to four pups. '''August 2006: '''Ragga Muffin went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs